


Piece of You

by Watchtower (atbucud)



Series: Superhero Soulmate AU [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: watchtower-feed, Watchtower: Superhero Soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atbucud/pseuds/Watchtower
Summary: When you live in a world full of superheroes, there are worst things than metahuman villains, invading aliens, and psychotic clowns. One of them is having a soulmate.Some say it’s better because your other half is easier to find, but they’re not the one who has a hero or a villain for a soulmate. You do.Themyscira is a lonely place for a child. Especially for the only child on the whole island. As humans, we are filled with wonder beyond what the world can offer, but a child, half-god and half-human, is absolutely brimming with thoughts of the impossible. Most of all, of her own destiny.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/You
Series: Superhero Soulmate AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328027
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Diana was only 6 years old when her mother told her she would one day lead their people into even brighter days as if the sun didn’t hurt her eyes enough. She was told that she will grow up to be a beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman, that could rival the gods atop Mount Olympus.

Diana was 7 years old when she started training by herself. Time was suddenly moving too fast and she couldn’t believe in just a little over a decade she would soon be the leader of the Amazons. She thrust her sword into the air for the hundredth time that morning before collapsing on the wet sand.

With every breath she heaved, the waves crashed against the shore. She rolled onto her side and watched the water break against itself. She saw something shimmer along with the next wave and rose up quickly to find it. The saltwater surrounded her ankles as she bent over and searched the sand. When she couldn’t find anything, she submerged her head and stared fiercely under the water.

She saw the glinting item once again and ran towards it. She reached for it and found a mirror in the shape of a waxing crescent moon. Its frame was made of shiny gold and the glass was crystal clear. But she didn’t see herself in its reflection. No. She saw a different pair of eyes looking back at her. Your eyes.

Diana was almost 8 years old when she finally figured out how to communicate with you through her mirror. She had to learn how to read and write in English, a feat most difficult since no one on the island knew how. She had to ask Athena for help which almost always resulted in a pre-lecture spar.

It didn’t matter to her though. It just meant she needed to be stronger and smarter to be able to communicate with you. You watched her joyous laughter through the star-shaped mirror in your hand and wondered what beautiful melody her voice must make. You laugh as well because every time you see Diana happy, you’re absolutely ecstatic. Like it’s the most right thing in the world.

Then when Diana was 12 years old, her island was threatened by Aries. Diana described Themyscira as a land swept by a harsh winter wind that killed the spring flowers in Persephone’s own garden. Everyone was always carrying weapons and dressed in armor. You watched Diana sleep with her breastplate on and her hands clutched her sheathed sword.

It was only when Diana was 13 years old that the gods intervened and assured the Amazons that there will be no war in Themyscira. Diana sat on the beach for the longest time talking to you about her thoughts and ideas.

She wrote in the sand, “If there will be no war in Themyscira, then there will be one in your world.”

You smiled a little before you held up your whiteboard in front of your mirror, “There’s always a war here. But I’m safe. We’re all safe.” Diana watched patiently as you erased and wrote again. “We have the JSA.” Diana stared as she tried to make out what word you spelled. You mouthed the letters instead and she followed you. “They’re the Justice Society of America. Superheroes that save people.”

Quickly, Diana writes back, “Superheroes?”

“People like you.”

It was at that age that Diana had set her mind to find you and join the JSA. But it was only when she was 15 years old when she announced it to her mother.

“It’s my destiny.”

“Your destiny? You belong here with your people, Diana,” replied her mother.

Diana took out the mirror she wore as a pendant hanging from her neck by a string of vines she made herself. Unbeknownst to you, you were sitting in front of the mirror but looking away, and her mother was looking in. “My destiny is not in Themyscira but on another land.” Her mother stared into the mirror, amazed by the interior of your room.

Diana tucked it away and held her mother’s hands, “Please, mother. I know this is what I’m supposed to do. I can feel it.”

Her mother frowned and turned away from her. She told Diana that once she surpasses every warrior on Themyscira, then she is free to make her own decisions about her life.

It didn’t take that long for Diana to beat every single Amazon on the island but her mother relented. She told her that she will leave once she was ready. Another year passed and Diana was still there. Every month she would challenge the Amazonians and her mother, and win, but she would always be denied.

Then finally, the fateful day arrived. Steve Trevor crash-landed into the island and left it uninjured and with an Amazon. Diana was so excited to finally see you that she wanted it to be a surprise. She never told you about Steve or her trip and you were always left wondering why Diana would speak to you under a blanket the whole time. She would only giggle and smile.

But meeting you had to wait. It had to wait for so long that you first saw and heard Diana on TV and then never again in your star-shaped mirror. You followed her rise with the Justice League and wondered if she still remembered you. You used to wait beside your mirror and wondered if tonight is going to be the night she speaks to you again.

While in the watchtower, Diana stared at the drawer where she hid her mirror, wrapped in her clothes from Themyscira. It had been years since she last saw you and she was afraid you’d be mad or hate her. She kept putting off reconnecting with you that as each day passed, she felt it like a burden getting heavier and heavier.

It didn’t help that her team members in the Justice League were openly speaking with their soulmates and doing well with their links. 

Except for Superman. When she found out what Luthor had done, Diana rushed to her bedroom and clutched the mirror tight against her chest. But she didn’t unwrap it. She couldn’t bear for you to see her weeping and shaking that night. “Soon,” she whispered to herself. “Just not tonight,” and she slept with her mirror pressed tightly against her chest.

Then it was the Flash and his soulmate and before the debriefing was even over, Batman had asked the team to help save Jason’s soulmate. When Wonder Woman saw the Red Hood reunite with his soulmate, she knew it was time. She can’t run away from you anymore. She didn’t want to.

At the tower, Wonder Woman skips the debriefing and heads straight into her room. With shaking hands, she opens her drawer and holds the mirror in her palms. She takes a deep breath and smiles before unwrapping the mirror. The gold frame is the first thing she sees. She turns it around and she almost drops the mirror when she sees her own reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watch Wonder Woman get dragged in

At the tower, Wonder Woman skips the debriefing and heads straight into her room. With shaking hands, she opens her drawer and holds the mirror in her hand. She takes a deep breath and smiles before unwrapping the mirror. The gold frame is the first thing she sees. She turns it around and she almost drops the mirror when she sees her own reflection.

“No.” She turns it around, inspecting its unmistakable golden back but when she looks into the glass again, all she sees is her pained expression. 

Then she notices an unusual golden glow around her but when she turns around, she’s no longer in her room in the Watchtower. She’s standing in a lab with several people wearing white coats. The one closest to her is holding a hammer over two gold-framed mirrors in the shape of a star and a crescent moon.

Without losing a beat, Wonder Woman stands next to him and grips his raised hand firmly in the air. “Don’t.”

Wonder Woman tightens her grip until the scientist drops the hammer onto the floor. She then lifts him up and grabs the lasso on her hip.

“Now. Now,” a voice filters through the lab, coming from the platform entrance in her line of vision. “There’s no need for such brash methods, Wonder Woman.”

“Luthor.” Wonder Woman drops the scientist and he crawls away. “Where is she!” she bellows in the enclosed lab

Luthor strolls toward Wonder Woman with his hands behind his back, a calm expression on his face, almost smiling. “Oh, don’t worry about her.” Wonder Woman notices a large shadow looming behind her. “Worry about yourself.”

As soon as she turns, Cinderblock’s fist smashes down on her head until she hits the floor, knocking her out in an instant.

You watch helpless, strapped tightly against a bed as Cinderblock drags Wonder Woman into the room, pulling on one leg. You can see her cheeks graze harshly against the tiled floor and Cinderblock purposely hits her face against a steel cabinet as he enters your chamber.

“Please…” you cry out as you watch the blood drip from Wonder Woman’s nose. “I’ll do anything. Just… not her.”

Luthor doesn’t answer you. He doesn’t even look at you. Cinderblock drops Wonder Woman onto the bed across from yours and one scientist approaches her and injects a transparent serum.

You wince.

Cinderblock watches Wonder Woman’s chest continue to rise and fall. He grumbles and it echoes in the chamber, “She’s not dead.”

“No,” Luthor answers as he approaches a guard pushing a table into the center of the room, at the foot of your beds. Right in the middle of it are your mementos. “We’re not quite done with her yet.”

Luthor savors the look of terror in your eyes. The way your lips stay parted and your eyes are struggling between keeping them open or shutting them away completely from the world and its horrors.

“Wake her up,” he orders. The same scientist approaches her again but with a different injectible serum. As soon as it was in her system, Wonder Woman’s eyes popped open and she sat upright with a gasp.

Right away, she doubles over as pain resonates throughout her body. Through the agonizing pain, she sees you from her bed and everything quickly stops. You’re here. In front of her own eyes. She can finally hear you, smell you, and touch you.

Wonder Woman tries to stand but as soon as one of her legs drops to the floor, she feels the pain vibrate through every bone in her body.

“What did you do to her?” you ask pleadingly and Wonder Woman winces. She never wanted your first words to sound so broken and pained.

“It’s just a meta tranquilizer,” replies the scientist with a creepy grin. Luthor quickly gives him a once over and he quietly excuses himself, followed by the guard.

“We need you docile, Wonder Woman, not yet dead. I believe now that you need to be here when we erase your links.”

Wonder Woman’s eyes widen the same time as yours.

“You see,” Luthor continues, “Our conventional methods didn’t quite work on her.” Wonder Woman quickly looks you over, looking for any markings, any injuries, even a scratch that will set her off and kill Luthor right now, no matter what state she’s in. You’re still strapped against the bed and you didn’t know if you had been tortured or experimented on but you still feel cold.

“But we couldn’t find a trace of your soul in her.”

Wonder Woman quickly looks back at Luthor. “My soul?”

“So we thought,” Luthor approaches a workbench near the door. “Maybe your souls were inside the memento itself.”

You watch Luthor open a drawer and take out a small mallet, making you thrash against your restraints while Wonder Woman stared wide-eyed at Luthor.

“Let me tell you,” he laughs as he slowly walks to Wonder Woman’s bedside. “We didn’t know what was going to happen if we tried to break your memento.” He stops beside Wonder Woman, “As you and the rest of the League already know, this particular link is one of the most mysterious yet rampant. But it’s difficult to obtain because most mementos are disguised as ordinary items with just a small alteration to them.”

Luthor turns around and flips over a box on another table near Wonder Woman. He starts taking out objects in the box that looked damaged and broken. “A phone that can only call one number. A photo album that shows a soulmate’s future. Journals where one’s writings are automatically transferred to their soulmate’s own journal.” He turns back to Wonder Woman with a sly smile. “A mirror that allows you to see your soulmate.”

You watch as her eyes dangerously narrow as she stares back at him. You see her toes press hard against the floor but Wonder Woman makes no move against Luthor.

“Surprisingly,” Luthor continues talking as he walks back to the table, mallet still in hand. “These links had another function. When the mementos are placed side-by-side and put in danger of being damaged, it summons the other stronger half’s owner to protect them.” Your eyes widen. “Seems these little trinkets have their own value after all.” 

Luthor stares down at the table, “Too bad.” He brings down the mallet and smashes the two mirrors. You and Wonder Woman brace yourselves for the painful crack of hundreds of glass fragments but it never came. Instead, you all watch as the mirrors disintegrate into sparkling golden smoke that slowly wafted toward the ceiling until it was completely gone. 

Luthor hums to himself and smiles, an unusual but genuine smile, “Even more interesting.”

Wonder Woman is grating her teeth against each other, “You won’t get away with this.”

Luthor lays the mallet on the table, “I already have. Your links are broken.”

You watch as Wonder Woman screams and jumps toward Luthor, punching him in the face, strong enough to surprise him and make him fall to the floor. You can tell she’s regaining some of her powers but not enough because she’s limping. Clayface quickly steps in and sends her flying back against her bed. You watch your soulmate cough out blood.

Luthor laughs amid the chaos. “It must be eating at you, isn’t it?” he asks as he stands. “Do you want to know how we found out about your memento.” He was teasing her like a madman. 

Clayface looms over Wonder Woman and you can no longer see her. “You can thank Steve Trevor for that. Couldn’t keep his mouth shut about Wonder Woman talking to herself in front of her little moon mirror.”

You’re the first one who sees the shadow playing around in the high ceiling. Batman’s silhouette. Luthor immediately follows your gaze and he calls out to Clayface. Just as Clayface turns around, his eyes are met with the bottom of heavy kevlar boots. Batman uses him as a platform to jump off of and go back into the air. He throws a smoke bomb on the floor and Wonder Woman quickly flies toward you to cover your face with her arms.

You can’t see anything but you can hear loud coughs and Luthor shouting, “Batman’s here! Call him in!”

Wonder Woman looks you over as Batman held his own against Clayface. “Are you alright?”

You stare at her, all sunkissed skin, silky black hair, and eyes that sparkle like the night sky. “I’m—”

Your attention is tugged by the opening of the chamber door. The scientist who injected Wonder Woman comes back into the room holding a mask in his hand. He puts it on as soon as he sees Batman and you realize that Scarecrow being here doesn’t mean anything good for anyone.

Scarecrow takes out an injection from his pocket and Wonder Woman shouts for Batman to look out but it was too late. Scarecrow retracted his hand and the vial was empty. But Batman doesn’t seem fazed at all and you sigh in relief as he punches Scarecrow right into the wall.

He turns to you and Wonder Woman, “We need a way out.”

Wonder Woman nods her head and slowly lets you go. She grabs the biggest steel desk in the chamber and takes in rushed and deep breaths. She grunts loudly as she slowly lifts it from its hinges on the floor. She then hurls it up toward the ceiling, until raining debris falls around you. Batman covers your head with his cape as Wonder Woman comes back.

She carries you in her arms, smiling, and Batman hands her a harness. She wraps it securely around her torso and grips you tightly. 

“Let’s get out of here,” she says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Diana reconnect

She carries you in her arms, smiling, and Batman hands her a harness. She wraps it securely around her and grips you tightly. 

“Let’s get out of here,” she says.

You didn’t even get the chance to thank Batman for saving you both. He left right after, leaving you and Wonder Woman alone in the Watchtower. You stand awkwardly in the large space of their main hall. The universe behind you and your soulmate beside you.

“How about a tour?” she asks, her voice earnest.

You quickly wave your hands, “You need to rest. We need to wait for the toxin to leave your system.”

Wonder Woman suddenly remembers that her legs are barely standing on their own. “Right.”

You stare at each other before looking away and laughing. 

“Why are we like this?” she asks.

“Maybe because there are no mirrors between us.”

Wonder Woman smiles at you and you smile back. There is no need for them now.

“Do you wish to stay?” she asks hurriedly, “While I regain my strength.”

Honestly, there’s nowhere else you would rather be at the moment. You nod and help her walk to her room. When the doors open, you gasp in awe, “It looks just like your room on Themyscira.”

“Except for the view.”

You chuckle, “Yeah, it’s less tropical island and more interstellar.”

You help her sit down on her bed before you walk around the room. Wonder Woman takes off the armor over her clothes while watching you.

You grab a spear leaning against the wall, “Is this…”

“Yes,” she grins, “if you look closely you can still see a splatter of Artemis’ blood.”

“Yuck,” you chuckle and put it back against the wall. You turn around and look at Diana sitting up on her bed, she looks more relaxed. “Do you miss it? Themyscira?”

Diana slowly turns her head to the side before she answers, you wonder where she picked up such a human habit from, “Yes. I miss my family and I miss the peace.”

You snicker, “From what I saw, you were fighting all the time.”

Diana rolls her eyes and beckons you to come closer. She pulls you into her bed until you’re lying on top of her, “I was fighting for my destiny.”

You rest your head on Diana’s chest and your bodies quickly settle against each other’s curves, like this has been a long time coming. This is where you’re supposed to be. 

She holds your head and kisses your forehead. “I missed you.”

You turn your head to look at her. Diana’s eyes are glossy, sparkling, and thoughtful. She doesn’t just miss you. She’s asking for forgiveness. For turning her back on you. For almost forgetting.

You frown, making her do the same thing. You sit up slowly and tuck strands of your hair behind your ear. “If I had known…” you start gently before grabbing at the ends of your hair and shouting in Diana’s bedroom, “that all I had to do to see you was threaten that stupid mirror, I would have done it years ago! Ugh!”

Diana watches as you fall back on her bed and stare at the ceiling. She lies down beside you. “I think that’s the paradox of the link,” she says thoughtfully. “You become so connected with your soulmate that you start treating the memento itself as that person.”

You turn to each other, realizing that the memento wasn’t what kept you two together. It was your desire to be in each other’s presence. To be in each other’s life.

“But once you let go of it,” she continues. “You finally have the chance to get to know your soulmate in person.”

You take it all in and then you wonder, “The link was never supposed to be permanent. Like they were just a way for us to meet.”

Diana’s eyes widen. She sits up quickly with her knees bent and her hand below her lip. You bring yourself up on your elbows and watch as her brows crease in thought. 

“Does that mean… all the other soulmate links work the same?” she asks. You’re dumbfounded. “If that’s the case then everything Luthor is doing is for nothing.”

You shake your head, a grievous thought suddenly coming to you, “Or that’s not what Luthor is trying to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman's part is now done. Next part of the series will be about Lex Luthor's. Thank you!!


End file.
